They Will Fall
by For ever the same
Summary: AU Vampire Bella seeks revenge on Victoria for killing her family. She meets Edward while tracking her. What Bella doesn't know she is being tracked too.
1. Edward

**A/N: Ok, to start off this does follow the story of Twilight or New Moon AT ALL! Don't be disappointed though it still contains, Bella and Edward. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't known Twilight or New Moon!**

**I do however known Julie! **

**They Will Fall**

By: For Ever The Same

Chapter 1

**Edward**

"Who must have her! No one would ever know what we are up too! She could keep all of our secrets!" snarled the pale vampire with long white hair.

'We have trackers on her!"

"But she's so well protected!"

"By what?"

"Herself!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella strolled up to the bartender, her friend Julie beside her. She wore a black leather mini skirt and a flashy red halter top, carefully picked out for this occasion. Julie's outfit was similar, showing off her long pale legs.

"W-what can I get for you ladies" The man behind the counter stuttered.

Bella flipped her wavy, chocolate brown hair over her shoulder, leaning over toward the man, trying not to grimace at the distinct smell of alcohol on his breath. "I'm looking for someone"

"Aren't we all, babe" The man gave Bella a seductive smile.

Bella's patience was wearing low. She and Julie had been traveling nonstop for the last three months, the last thing she wanted was some old drunk hinting on her. "Look here you"

Bella started to growl, only to be silenced by Julia, who dug her elbow hard enough into Bella's side to make her feel it.

Julie smiled sweetly at the man and purred "We're just looking for a women. Her name is Victoria, she's got flame red hair?"

The bartender shook his head.

"Why are you looking who Victoria?" Asked a angry musical voice from behind them. Bella turned around to see a tall, gorgeous guy. His hair was a shade of auburn and eyes were the same honey color as hers and Julie's. _Vampire_, Bella immediately noted taking in his pale skin and altered scent.

"That is none of your concern" Bella snapped.

Realization flashed in his eyes and then shock. Just as quickly his eyes became blank. "I'll tell you what you want to know but not here"

Bella accepted that, this was not a discussion to have with so many humans around. She led the way out of the bar and back to her 2007 Audi Ignition R8. (A/N Car is pictured in profile) She leaned against it waiting for an explanation. The guy opened his mouth to talk but was intercepted by Julie. _She just loves interrupting_. Bella thought.

"Wait! We haven't been introduced! I'm Julie and this is Bella"

"Edward"

"So, Edward what do you about Victoria?" Bella asked cutting to the chase.

Edward looked at Bella strangely but said "She was here two weeks ago. The rest of my family and I were willing to let her stay as long as she did not feed in the area. She agreed but behind our backs she killed three teenagers from town. We drove her away after that."

He wasn't lying, Bella knew. There was to much pain and anger in his voice when he has mentioned the dead teenagers. They were probably people he knew. "Do you know where she was heading?" All anger and impatience lost.

"No" Edward murmured. "Why are you looking for her?" He seemed frustrated that he couldn't find the answer himself.

Bella looked up at the starry sky for comfort, "She murdered my family"

**A/N: How's the first chapter? Any questions?**

**Bella car is pictured in my profile! Check it out! Whistles with admiration **


	2. Secret

**A/N: Ok I admit this chapter may be confusing, everything will be explained in the next chapter, but message me with questions you have, if you want! Don't forget to review!!!**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as I did!**

Secret

Edward eyes were filled with sadness but he did not speak, only looked Bella calmly in the eyes. Pain and loneliness were to things he understood well. Bella was the first to look away, seeing Edward somehow reminded her of her siblings, though he looked nothing like them.

Finally Edward broke the thickening silence "Did you want to come back to the house, so we can discuss your Victoria situation farther. You can meet the rest of the family, maybe they have whereabouts of her?"

Bella was unsure, on one hand she wanted to hear what his family had to say and on the other she thought her and Julie should just try and pick up a scent around town. The decision however was taken away from her, by Julie, who enthusiastically agreed.

"Get in" Bella growled, sliding into the driver's seat at lightning speed.

It was to first time Edward had really noticed her car, he whistled approvingly. He sat in the passenger's seat because Julie had volunteered to take the back. "Nice car"

"Thanks" Bella couldn't fight the smile that was plastered itself across her face. Her car was one thing she was comfortable talking about. The three off them yapped away about automobiles while Bella followed Edward's directions his house.

"How many of you live here?" Julie asked as they pulled up in front of a large white brick mansion.

"Seven." Edward answered taking the lead into the house. It was close in size to the one Julie and Bella owned together, just more elegant. Where theirs was more modern and was wall to wall with books, Cds and old manuscripts.

Six other vampires sat in the living room, as expecting guests. A short, dark haired, pixie featured girl, gracefully glided of to stand in front of Julie. "I knew you were coming!" she said gleefully, giving Julie a huge hug. "I'm Alice"

"Julie!" Bella's friend introduced herself just as excitedly.

Bella could tell bubbly Alice and outgoing Julie were going to get along real well, even Bella herself couldn't help but like the girl.

"You I did not see" A confused looking Alice, bounded over to Bella.

"I did not pick up a stray, Alice" Edward chuckled softly. "This is Julie's friend, Bella, the one who's looking for Victoria"

Alice tilted her head to the side, still confused and a little nervous. "Julie was the one that asked the bartender, Bella wasn't there."

"She was there Alice" Edward looked amused.

Bella was beginning to catch on, grinning smugly. "You have visions?"

Alice nodded

"You can't get visions of me" Bella's grin widened.

"It has something to do with your power doesn't it?" Edward asked Bella but was staring intently at Julie. Bella quickly grabbed Julie's arm and Edward looked shocked.

"Stay out of her head" Bella hissed. She completely understood, now. Edward could read minds. _That's why he was so willing to give over information on Victoria to them, he heard in Julie's thought's that we were hunting her. _

A model looking man stepped forward, Bella knew immediately he was the leader of this coven. "Edward what's going on?"

"Carlisle, Alice had a vision of a vampire (Julie) like us asking around for Victoria, so I went to the bar to figure out why. There I met Julie _and _Bella. Victoria murdered Bella's family, now they're tracking her. I brought them back here hoping Alice might be able to get a vision to figure out where Victoria is." Edward replied quickly.

Alice sighed "Only I never saw Bella in my vision"

A frustrated expression appeared on Edward's face "And I can't read her mind and only a little of Julie's. Now with Bella touching her I can't read it all"

"You have one amazing power, Bella" Carlisle looked amused. "Do any vampire powers work on you?"

Bella shook her head, dropping Julie's arm. _Mine as well, tell them now_. "No, none of them do. I always was a private, secretive, human. Now I'm the world's best secret keeper."

Bella was aware about was about to tell a room full of unknown vampires, her biggest secret.

The secret the Volturri would do anything to know.

**A/N : What do you think? Review!!!!**

**Chapters will get longer!!!**


	3. Truth

**A/N: Guys I'm so sorry I have not updated in a while. I've been working on this one short story to help me get into a Arts Academy. I've been busy with Christmas coming up and all too! But I promise once brake starts (tomorrow) I'll start updating sooner in both this fanfic. And Be My Pale Angel.**

**Enough excuses! I hope you like this chapter. It's basically explaining Bella's some of Bella's past, her power, and secret. **

**Oh! Just so you know because some of you have asked me, Bella and Edward have nevr met before and yes Bella is a vampire! (Duh!)**

**Truth**

Bella did not know why she felt she could trust the complete strangers. Perhaps their eating happens or how much they all seemed to care about each or maybe it was just easier to talk to people you don't know. Whatever the reason, Bella found herself wanting to spill the true to these people. It would take a huge weight off of her and Julie's shoulders.

"A secret within a secret as Julie calls it." Bella began the long story of her life, plopping down in an love seat next to Julie. "I was changed by Victoria accidentally 32 years ago, when I was 17. I was at the park for my morning walk, there I (literally) stumbled into her. Julie pulled her off of me, I found out later. I was not at all upset with what Victoria had done to me but she vanished before my transformation was even over." Bella sighed putting her head in her hands. She hated taking about herself.

Julie got the picture, hugging her friend, she continued for her. "I took Bella under my wing after that. We traveled the world, Bella knowing she could never see her family again, but we kept tabs on them. Her parents died 20 years ago leaving Bella's sister and brother all that was left of her family. Not but a few months ago we met Jane."

A low growl tore through the room, they apparently knew who Jane was.

Carlisle nodded knowingly. "You met the Volturri"

"Yes, we stayed in Italy with them but not for long. We didn't like their eating habits, having humans being hustled in like cattle and-"

Bella thought she should explain this part. "I found out something shouldn't have though, and I'm positive they still don't know I know."

Everyone was looking at them with curiosity. "We left in a hurry once I found out! We didn't know what to do! What could we do?"

Edward glazed at Bella intently "What did you find out?"

Bella couldn't must Edward's eyes. She was ashamed of herself.

"What!" He suddenly roared "That's disgusting!"

Bella forget that she was not completely shielding Julie's mind now that Julie was no longer hugging her.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

Bella managed to choke out "The Volturri have a fondness for children"

"Carlisle" Edward finished for her "They're kidnapping and feeding off of kids! Innocent children of all ages! Even new born babies!"

The room was in a disgusted uproar after that, until surprisingly Julie shouted for everyone to be quite. "We should of told someone but who? We knew no other vampires. What would we do, walk up to the FBI and tell that vampires were kidnapping hundreds of little kids? They'd send us to a loon house."

"Been there done that." Alice muttered.

Bella still sat staring at the floor. "Then we got side tracked" She whispered, hardly audible "I got a phone call. My siblings, Troy and Karly were dead. Apparently the death notice said they died of an unknown virus, that caused the blood to dry up in their bodies. Sure they were twins but they were both healthy for 35. And dying at the same time? I headed for home and immediately found it was Victoria, her scent was all over. and have been tracking her ever since."

"What does the Volturri's secret have to do with yours?" Asked a blonde guy sitting with his arm around Alice.

"The Volturri don't know my power. If they did they would be tracking me down this very instant. I'm the one person that can keep everyone else from finding out their secret. Even some vampires that don't have the same view of prey as so would find it uncivilized and low to drink from children." Bella paused for a second thinking. "I think that even some of the Volturri guard don't even know yet."

"How would your power keep others from finding out something?" The blonde guy asked again.

Bella started to get where Julie when she always asked peoples names before speaking with them It was weird answering personal questions from a guy she didn't know. "No vampire power works on me and any person I touch, but that's only part of it. I was being completely serious when I said that I was the perfect secret keeper. Once you tell me something, I keep anyone from finding out. They can torture you and whoever else you might have told your secret to, or use any power they can think of on you and they won't find out if I don't want them to."

Carlisle added it up quickly "So if the Volturri found out our power they would hunt you down and use you keep there little kidnapping scram a secret"

"But you would have to want to keep it a secret. wouldn't you? I what else could they do to you? Threaten to hit you with a stick?" Alice asked

"There powers don't work against me" Bella snapped "That doesn't mean I'm incapable of feeling pain! They could try to kill the ones I love or something! The Volturri will find a way." _The ones I love. _Bella didn't have many love ones left now that Karly and Troy were gone. Then it suddenly hit her. "This is not why I'm here! I need to find Victoria!"

**A/N: How'd you like it? Did it answer some questions you may have had?**

**Gross, huh? Little babies? At least i think so!**

**Review Please!**

**Yum Jelly Beans!! Want One?**


	4. Meet the Family

**A/N: I know Bella is different in this story but just remember I'm not Mrs. Meyer! Also Bella has just lost her family! You would be different too! **

**Sorry for making you wait so long!**

**Hope you enjoy this!! **

**Meet the Family **

"I came here to find Victoria!" Bella snapped suddenly. Whenever she thought of her dead family she became angry. She needed to find their murderer soon, she didn't want to remain angry forever. She did not like the feeling, but knew it go away until Victoria was gone. Or at least that's what Bella thought, Julie was in a different mind however. Julie voiced her concerns to Bella many times, smartly saying killing Victoria was not going to bring her siblings back. "Alice, cane you get a vision of her or not"

Alice shut her eyes in deep concentration, and became statue still. At a few minutes her eyes shot open looking deeply sad. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm not getting anything on her"

Bella jumped up from the love seat vampire speed and glided toward the door. She was at a dead end, she didn't know what to do. Victoria's trail just seemed to vanish.

'Bella wait!" Edward called, surprising her, she was expecting Julie to stop her.

Bella froze where she was "Yes?"

Edward took a step closer. "At least we can offer you both a place to stay until you get a lead on Victoria"

"We do have plenty of room" Carlisle added.

"Oh! That would be wonderful!" Bella swirled around to glare at her friend. "Come on Bella! It's not like we have a place to stay!"

Bella sighed. She knew Julie missed the company of other vampires. It would be a nice change for her. Putting her known feelings aside Bella reluctantly nodded.

Julie squealed and hopped up to hug Bella, making everyone laugh.

"Good" Edward flashed a crooked, heart melting smile. **(HAHA! That's ironic!) **"Let me introduce you to the family then. You know Carlisle, he's our adoptive father and this is his wife Esme."

Esme stood beside Carlisle. She was slender , elegant and had a motherly aura. She smiled warmly "Good to meet you, dears"

The blonde boy who kept asking questions stood and looped a arm around Alice's waist. "This is Jasper my husband" Alice said excitedly.

Two people were left, a gorgeous, perfect, blonde girl, who looked like she could be on any magazine she wanted and a guy with dark hair, who pumped a lot of iron when he was human, He was huge!

"Emmett and his wife Rosalie" Edward nodded toward the last two.

Emmett grinned widely and Rosalie just bobbed her head in welcome.

"Nice to meet you all" Bella said, trying to put on her best smile.

Bella sensed trouble when Julie grinned wickedly. "So Edward, are you the only one not married?"

Bella groaned, leave it to Julie to ask a question like that.

The room roared with laughter

"Yes he is, actually" Alice giggled.

Bella stepped forward and grabbed Julie's arm. "Oh, shut up Julie, your already married." It was true Julie is married to a vampire named Zack. She hadn't seem him since Bella and her started hunting Victoria. Julie ad lest her whole coven behind to help Bella, which made Bella extremely guilty.

"Hon, I'm not asking for me" Julie was always trying to get Bella to date, she thought it might help her and not to mention she didn't want to see her friend alone.

Bella looked at the floor embarrassed, she was human she would have blushed She was afraid to look at Edward, she did not want to meet his beautiful intense eyes or be captured by his perfect crooked smile.

"Julie!" Bella growled, deep in her chest.

The room erupted in laughter again.

"I'll show you to your rooms" Esme came to her rescue. Bella gave her a appreciative smile, welcoming the distraction.

Esme showed the girls to the guest rooms. They were large and elegant, each having an unneeded bed. The first thing Bella did when she entered was shut the door behind her and flop down on the soft bed. Burying her head in a pillow she wanted to cry but could not.

_I'm sorry_, she apologized to her passed away siblings. _I just don't know what to do! I can't find her anywhere! _

Bella's thought were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. _She groaned inwardly, can't I have some quiet! _

She opened to find Edward, concerned expression in his eyes. "I don't wan to feel obligated to stay, but I thought it would give you a break."

He wanted her to stay, it was obvious, though he tryed to hide it.

"It will do us good." Bella sighed, "Especially for Julie. I feel bad keeping her from her husband Zack so long."

"I'll do what I can to help track Victoria, all of us will"

Bella nodded, overcome with emotions. She hardly knew them but they were willing to help. "Thanks"

**A/N: Well how was it?**

**Any suggestions? Ideas?**

**Or I'll soon have posted what I want everyone to look like in my profile!**


End file.
